Locating results for certain search queries containing one or more search terms can be difficult in a conventional search engine. Some conventional search engines only retrieve results that exactly match a user-input search term so that pertinent results can be missed. Further, those search engines that do identify results that include partial matches of search terms conventionally do so by comparing a string of characters (e.g., a search word or a portion thereof) to all possible results within a database. This type of identification of all pertinent results is computationally intensive. The problem is compounded if a search engine permits the use of a wildcard character that broadens search terms to simultaneously represent numerous words or phrases.